


Options

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-14
Updated: 2002-03-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna weighs her options.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Options**

**by:** Evelyn 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Summary:** Donna weighs her options.  
**Notes:** Special thanks to Shelley, a genius on all things Sorkin, for her encouragement. This is my first fanfiction.   


I'm actually pretty happy right now. The way I see it, the banter is back and the bitch is gone. 

I have to admit that for a while there I was almost convinced that Josh could talk himself into this thing with Amy. I mean it was obvious to anyone with a temperature of 98.6 that this was a feminazi - and I say that with complete devotion to sisterhood. But although this one spouted the good cause, it was all about power. And that's not power to the people, but power to Amy Gardner. In any case, it certainly wasn't about caring about Josh. She just never got that he's really a softie underneath that master politician facade. He wants to do what's right, but he'd never betray a friend - and certainly not a lover - to achieve his goals.

But after that debacle with the leak to Capitolscoop.com about Mrs. Bartlett's little drinking adventure, well Amy was history. When I first read the tidbit online, I worried that maybe Mrs. B or CJ would think that I was one the who had tattled. Afterall, CJ knew that I'd been asked to join the website and there were only four of us in the room that night. But obviously it had to be Amy. Hell she'd even said she wanted to take notes so it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. But would Mr. Clueless connect the dots? Well I guess by then his hormones had calmed down, because he headed right for the phone and the next thing I heard was the sound of one downright bitter woman being run out of town - and I don't mean in a surrey with the fringe on top.

So here's my problem. I know I love Josh. I even know that Josh loves me. I even know, and maybe I'm reaching here, that Josh knows that I love him and that he loves me. Sure sounds like a lot of love going around. But frankly I'm still not getting any. So how do I get Josh to, shall we say, get off the dime?

Now there are some who would say if I only wait it out, just another four years, well then we'd be home free. He could act on his undying love (ok, that's my interpretation), and we'd wander off into the sunset arm in arm. But to be honest, I don't think I can last another four years. We've already seen how the combination of lonely and horny can end up in a rather bad mess (I'll just whisper the word, Cliff. `Nuff said). 

So, no, I'm not willing to wait another 1460 days and very long nights. It's quite possible by that point I'll be too old and shriveled up to care. No, it's time, way past time, for some action.

So here are my options. 

First, I can develop a fatal illness. Hey it worked in Love Story. I actually do believe that Josh would rush to my bedside and declare his undying (I guess that's a bad choice of words) but in any case, his deep and abiding love for me. But I see a couple problems with this scenario. First off, I've got to die and that's not as appealing to me as you might think even if Josh does finally tell me he loves me. Plus, I don't know just how sexually appealing a dying woman would be. I'll hold this option in reserve.

Second, I can quit. I've thought about this one quite a bit and it does have some advantages. I'd make more money. I'd have better hours. I'd even probably be able to go back to school. But here's the thing. I'd miss the work. I'd miss the most exciting job I'll probably ever have. And while I want Josh, I don't want to sacrifice everything just to get a man. Been there, done that and I don't think I'd be the person Josh loves if I gave up the job just to get him.

Third, I could try to make Josh jealous by going out with another man. Oh, right, been there, done that too, and that certainly didn't have the effect that I'd hoped for. Honestly, though, I don't think Josh gets jealous in the way most men do. You see, I think when Josh thought I was with another man (and let's be honest, I was with another man), he saw it as a betrayal and he just withdrew. He didn't go into the big green-eyed monster routine or try to woo me. He was angry,he was hurt, and he just distanced himself. God that was a horrible time. But that's because he cared so much. In contrast, with the Josh, Amy, Congressman Tandy triangle, that was just competitive Josh in high gear. He didn't care that much and it was a game he wanted to win. Hell, throw in a little leftover competition from his college days with his roommate Chris -and well, you could almost telegraph that ending.

Alright, so death doesn't do it; and noble sacrifice isn't an option; and playing the jealousy card just boomerangs - so what will grab this man's attention and make him focus on the here and very much lovestruck Donnatella Moss? 

Here's the thing. I was actually considering honesty. What? That's right. I'll just tell Josh exactly how I feel and then wait to see if he responds. Maybe I'll even lean forward and kiss him for all  
he's worth. And maybe, I'll run my hands through his unruly mop of hair and kiss him just one more time before stepping back and looking him soulfully in the eyes. OK, that works for me....

Or maybe I could just develop a not completely fatal illness. Cough, cough. 

Sequel: More Options


End file.
